1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data structures, recording apparatuses and methods, playback apparatuses and methods, and programs, and more particularly to a data structure, a recording apparatus and method, a playback apparatus and method, and a program that are configured to provide a viewer with a 3D picture intended by a creator of the 3D picture regardless of a viewing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although 2D pictures are mainly used for content such as movies, 3D pictures are gaining increased attention these days.
A playback apparatus that plays back such 3D pictures provides the viewer with a 3D picture by playing back and displaying a picture for the left eye and a picture for the right eye, between which a predetermined amount of parallax is provided (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-327430).